Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to systems and methods for joint replacement, in particular to systems and methods for hip joint replacement which utilize a surgical orientation device or devices.
Description of the Related Art
Joint replacement procedures, including hip joint replacement procedures, are commonly used to replace a patient's joint with a prosthetic joint component or components. Specifically, the hip joint often requires replacement in the form of prosthetic components due to strain, stress, wear, deformation, misalignment, and/or other conditions in the joint. Prosthetic hip joint components can be designed to replace, for example, an acetabular prosthetic socket in the hip and/or a femoral head.
Current systems and methods often use expensive, complex, bulky, and/or massive computer navigation systems which require a computer or computers, as well as three dimensional imaging, to track a spatial location and/or movement of a surgical instrument or landmark in the human body. These systems are used generally to assist a user to determine where in space a tool or landmark is located, and often require extensive training, cost, and room.
Where such complex and costly systems are not used, simple methods are used, such as “eyeballing” the alignment of a prosthetic acetabular cup or femoral broach. These simple methods are not sufficiently accurate to reliably align and place implant components and the bones to which such components are attached.
Correct positioning of surgical instruments and implants, as used in a surgical procedure with respect to the patient's anatomy, is therefore often an important factor in achieving a successful outcome. In certain orthopedic implant procedures, such as total hip replacement (THR) or arthroplasty, total knee arthroplasty (TKA), high tibial osteotomy (HTO), and total shoulder replacement (TSR), for example, the optimal orientation of the surgical implant can enhance initial function and long term operability of the implant. A misaligned acetabular prosthetic cup can lead to complications such as dislocation of the hip joint, decreased joint motion, joint pain, and hastened failure of the implant.